Electronic display screens having touch screen regions are commonly used in applications wherein a user interfacing with the display screen inputs information by contacting a designated portion of the touch screen. For example, touch screens are commonly used in transaction terminals, such as point-of-sale terminals for processing credit card transactions, automatic teller machines for processing banking transactions, and self-service check out terminals for processing purchase transactions. Typically, virtual buttons are displayed on the touch screen, thereby eliminating the need for a standard keyboard for inputting information. The particular arrangement of virtual buttons displayed on the touch screen may be tailored for any particular application and may vary widely from application to application. The particular arrangement of the virtual buttons is controlled by software stored in a computer associated with the touch screen. Common arrangements of the virtual buttons include the numbers 1 through 0 displayed in the standard three by three over one array, and the numbers 1 through 0 with the * and # keys in the conventional three column by four row array. Virtual buttons are also commonly displayed representing specific input instructions or responses such as, for example, YES, NO, ACCEPT, CANCEL, ENTER, CLEAR, UNDO, EXIT and the like.
To input information via the touch screen, a user interfacing with the display screen, merely selects and depresses the appropriate virtual button or buttons. Upon depressing a virtual button, typically with the tip of one's finger or with a stylus, a signal representing the entry associated with the virtual button depressed is sent to the computer associated with the touch screen. Unfortunately, conventional touch screens are difficult, if not impossible, for vision-impaired individuals to use. Additionally, dexterity-challenged persons, such as those impacted by certain nervous system disorders, and hearing impaired persons often find conventional touch screens difficult to use.
It would be desirable to have a touch screen panel that was accessible not only to fully-sighted individuals, but also more easily accessible to vision-impaired persons. It would also be desirable to have a touch screen panel that would be easier for dextrally challenged persons to use, as well as hearing challenged persons.